Sirius Remembers
by WeasleyTwinsFan17
Summary: Sirius Black discusses his best friend, James Potter, with his godson Harry. Rated T for possible future content.


**A/N: Just a short story about Sirius remembering his best friend 13 years after his death. It was initially meant to be a oneshot but I came up with a few more ideas so it will probably be a few chapters. Set during GoF.**

**Sirius Remembers**

It was late at night when Harry stole down to the common room for his secret rendezvous. "'Lo?" he whispered toward the fireplace, questioning its red, flickering flames. Suddenly, they flared green and a familiar face appeared.

"Harry my boy! How are you? Hope all's well with your friends. How's the tournament going?" spouted the disembodied head of Harry's godfather.

"Hey, Sirius. Ron and Hermione are fine. Not getting along though. 'Mione went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum and Ron's jealous. He pretends he doesn't want her "fraternizing with the enemy." At this Harry proceeded to use air quotes to mock his friend and they both chuckled.

"Ah, young love," sighed Sirius Black, reminiscing on the past. "I remember your parents were the same way. Always arguing about silly things. Your dad was madly in love but too young and stupid to just tell Lily, so they fought all the time instead." Sirius lapsed into a thoughtful silence, still remembering the often ridiculous, always entertaining escapades his late friends. After a long pause Harry spoke.

"Sirius, what were they like? As kids I mean." The face in the fire looked lost for a moment, deep in the memories of his younger days. Sirius Black missed his best friend greatly. James had been his trusted confidant, partner in crime and everything he admired in life personified. It pained him to know that people believed he could be so cruel as to turn his back and reveal their whereabouts to the Dark Lord. The last name Black had long been synonymous with heartlessness and evil deeds but it had been his hope that by being the first in his family to be sorted into Gryffindor, he might break the mould. Old habits die hard though, and Sirius knew most people would never know the truth about him. As long as those he loved knew the real story he would have to be satisfied. When the aging man looked at his godson it was like looking back in time and seeing James as he liked to remember him: alive, smiling and always getting into trouble. He could almost believe these past years had been nothing but a cruel dream; he was going to wake up and have a laugh about it with his best friends over breakfast any moment now. "You O.K, Sirius?" asked a concerned Harry. Sirius shook his head to clear his thoughts, sending the last images of his childhood running swiftly away.

"Hmmmm? Yes I'm quite alright."

"So then… my parents?" There was another long pause, then he spoke.

"Lily and James Potter. Two of my dearest friends and the most courageous people I've ever known. Except perhaps you, Harry. Fighting the Dark Lord as many times as you have, and surviving too! You inherited their courage alright, your mum especially. You know all about your scar and how she saved you by giving her life of course. But you want to know the young them correct?" Harry only nodded. "Right then. The best way of course would be to drop a few of my favourites into a pensieve, but as we don't have that luxury I guess I can just tell you a few." The boy leaned toward the fireplace with a mixture of fear and anticipation visible on his face. He had heard wonderful things, and some not so pleasant things (mostly from Snape) about his parents. At this thought Harry paused, puzzled. He couldn't actually recall hearing Snape say anything derogatory about his mother, despite being muggle-born and her relationship with James. He would have to ask Sirius about that one day. "Oh no, not tonight, my boy," said Sirius, realizing Harry was expecting to hear all about them that night. "Look at the time, what would your parents say if they knew I was keeping you from getting a proper nights rest, just to corrupt you with stories from our youth? Lily would never forgive me!"

"But Sirius, I won't know what they would think of it unless you tell me about them," protested the sneaky teen.

"That one won't work on me, Harry. Who do you think invented that trick?" joked the Marauder. "Now off to bed, we can continue this conversation another night. Besides, I need some time to decide on the best stories to share. I have quite a few years of memories to condense for you, you know."

"Alright, fine. I guess it can wait; I do have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. The Triwizard Tournament waits for no one. When will I see you again?" yawned the sleepy boy.

"I'll owl you with the time for our next meeting when it's safe. Until then take care Harry, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Upon seeing Harry's sly grin he rephrased: "Don't do anything I would do! Unless you can do it without getting caught of course, in which case, go right ahead." Sirius winked at his godson and with a burst of flames, Harry was alone again.

* * *

**What did you think? Too rushed maybe? Reviews make the world go round and me update faster, so if you like it please review!**


End file.
